Talk:List of seven references in Halo
a possible reference according to the Halo 2 credits, "Blow me Away" was published by Seven Peaks Records. the song was used ingame, but I still want to know if it should go in this list. The wraith 16:55, 14 February 2008 (UTC) also if you go to myspace and typen in bungie there are seven pages of people with that name Primary List Would it be possible to make a short compilation of primary seven references that are fairly evident or possibly slightly abstract references obviously intended by Bungie, or would this get too convoluted to be useful. If it were made, it could list the following: Bungie's fan club is the 7'th Column, there are 7 Halos, and the numbers of the monitors (343 and 2401) are powers of seven. 343=74 and 2401=75 Chris3145 00:34, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Intelligent Who ever are the people(s) that made this page are very intelligent in my perspective. PROPS =]. Yeah. Very VERY nice job. Red vs Blue I object to Red vs Blue being included here because it is not Bungie, and I don't believe Rooster Teeth uses the seven thing like Bungie does. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:06, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. -ED 22:40, 14 February 2007 (UTC) A Useless Message from Nobody^ Hey, the bible has lots of 7 references too. =] [[User:Nobody^|No seems to be e'verywhere]] ''Noone to talk to'' + + ''False Character'' :Yeah, that's probably where it came from. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:06, 1 March 2007 (UTC) I Object to alot of these They seem to be reaching alot, like the "Rule of Three" for the Halo 3 beta testing? Thats extremely reaching, 3+3+3-3+1? Comeon, you could find seven references in everything, but the whole idea is to search out references put in by Bungie, not to test your imagination to see how far flung of re fences you can conjure up. Stretches Most of these entries seem to be simply people actually LOOKING for the number 7, not stumbling across it. Face it, you can take ANY number and formulate it in some way to get a different number. Honestly, I think all of the stupid math equations should be removed. :I think that the addition-based numbers were probably intended, but not the "add this, then multiply, then subtract," which as you say can be turned around any which way to fit the objective. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:26, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Exactly what I was thinking. Unless someone finds some brilliant math equation including only sevens and or something similar that relates to seven, and everyone can see why the WHOLE EQUATION relates to seven, and it's not just some random thing in order to find out how you get to seven with the numbers given to you, then I completely agree with you. Stupid equations are just... stupid. --Jaeryd 11:14, 11 December 2007 (UTC) no more 7? if bungie isnt making halo games after halo 3, other game developers like ensemble studios might not use seven the way bungie does, or at all. is the end of seven near? The Lieutenant General 16:08, 24 March 2007 (UTC) I don't think so. I seriously doubt that Bungie purposefully included the number 7 in about 75% of those facts, and most are merely coincidental. I mean, why would you go out of your way to add 7 to absolutely everything? I agree completly. atleast 75% of this article should be delteted. Really? 75 percent? Well.. that's retarted. Bungie HAS been known to put seven in a lot of things. Maybe it's their genius that allows them to do this? But I have a different theory. Maybe, when they don't know what number to put, or they don't know how many of such and such to put in, they use the number 7, or 7*X, or 7 to the power of X. They have been known to do such things. Besides, why would you delete 75% of the article? It's not like you know which ones Bungie intended and which ones they didn't. Only Bungie knows. So I suppose this article is about theoretical 7 references. So just deal with the information you see here, and only delete it if it's stupid or impossible, or impossibly stupid. Because it's all legitimate information. --Jaeryd 11:19, 11 December 2007 (UTC) order are the topics supposed to be in chronological order? The Lieutenant General 00:00, 4 April 2007 (UTC) overuse of 7 "Halo: The Fall Of Reach is the prequel to Halo: Combat Evolved. Prequel is a 7 letter word." That has almost nothing to do with the halo series. It's like saying my friends like halo, and friends is a 7 letter word. I think we should maybe cut down on some of the more random entries. At least maybe that one :) I'm glad I'm not the only person who thinks this. I mean seriously, I doubt even half of this is true. Look at this "fact" from GoO. Ghosts starts with a G which is the seventh letter in the alphabet. People are SERIOUSLY, and I mean SERIOUSLY looking too deep into this. AlphaPrime 02:05, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Take out all the seven-characters... I mean, every time you get a seven-character word its a reference? every time a sentence has 7 words? every paragraph with 7 sentences? Draw the line somewhere, please : Agreed. Cheers, John010117[Covenant of Halopedia] 00:25, 19 April 2007 (UTC) And these... (Page 21) Dr. Halsey and Jacob Keyes go to the Education Facility No. 119. 1+1=2 9-2=7 . (Page 336) Cortana matches up her charts to 86.2 percent. 8 + 6 + 2 + 16, and 1+6+7 "Spartan" is a seven-letter word. "Arbiter" is a seven-letter word. "MJOLNIR" is a seven-letter word. "Cortana" is a seven-letter word. "Beowulf" is a seven-letter word. "Warthog" is a seven-letter word. "Pelican" is a seven-letter word. "Elysium" is a seven-letter word. "Chi Ceti" is a seven-letter phrase. "Harvest" is a seven-letter word. "Johnson" is a seven-letter name. Anyone agree that these are probably unrelated? :Yeah, I agree about the seven letter/character words/phrases. Also I would say that the adding and/or subtracting and/or multiplying and/or dividing formula is useless becuse it can be turned around any way you like until the pieces fit, but the "just adding numbers" trick I think is intentional at least sometimes. --Dragonclaws(talk) 09:10, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Guidelines Can we decide on some guidelines for the list? I was thinking: #No seven character words/phrases. #Subject must be directly related to Halo. #If numbers are to be placed into equations, they must be done so consistantly. (e.g. no 1+2+8-1+6-9=7) #No fanfiction, including machinima such as Red vs Blue. Anything else? --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:20, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Taking Out The Trash I got rid of any "7" references I saw that were irrelavent (26 of them). I left a lot of the seven-letter-words facts because most of them were created by Bungie ("Huragok", "Lekgolo", etc.). If anybody cares enough to replace any I deleted, or thinks a fact IS relevant, here is a list of everything deleted. Halo: The Fall of Reach * The first word in the book was "Contact." said by the Chief. Contact is 7''' letters long. * The Master Chief followed the blood foot prints from the Jackals body and saw another wing open up and on the arch the word GEOLOGY carved on it. Geology is a 7 letter word. * (Page 148) Commander Keyes said "Rotate Launch ARC's one eight zero degrees." 8-1=7. * (Page 145) The UNSC Frigates, Alliance and Gettysburg are mentioned in the same sentence. The numbers in there names together is 18. 8-1=7. * (Page 142) Keyes told Jaggers "Bring us about to course, ''zero four '''seven. * The date of the Journal on page 141 is 97, 2540. Add 97 with 2540 it equals 263'7'. Those numbers added together are 18. 8-1=''7. *Page 129-130. The times that were shown in the book from the warhead's were 2:35, 1:05, 0:33, 0:12 and 0:00.add all the numbers you get 3:85. Add 3,8 & 5. You get the sum of 16 and add that it's 7. *Octanus from Sigma Octanus is a 7 letter word. *Page 71 says on paragraph 6 first sentence is naming the monitors marked Motion, Infrared, Doppler and Passive. Motion is a 6 letter word, Infrared is 8, Doppler is 7 passive is 7. Add the number you get 28. 7+7+7+7 or 7x4. *The books story texts end at page 340. 3+4+0=7. *(Page 21) Dr. Halsey and Jacob Keyes go to the Education Facility No. 119. 1+1=2 9-2=7 . *Cortana comandeers COMSat 419 ( 4 + 1 + 9 = 14 or 7 x 2 ) during the test of the MJOLNIR Mark V armor. *(Page 336) Cortana matches up her charts to 86.2 percent. 8+6+2=16 and 1+6=7 *Pillar of Autumn is 14 letters long. 7 + 7 = 14 . Halo: Combat Evolved & Halo: The Flood *In the game normal slayer is up to 25 points. 2+5=7. *Guilty in 343 Guilty Spark is a 6 letter word. Spark is a 5 letter word. Add those to numbers you get 11. you add 3+4+3 you get 10. 10+11=21. Which is equal to 7+7+7 or 7x3. *The Evolved in Halo: Combat Evolved is a seven letter word. *(Page 57) Cortana's subroutine tells Keyes that the Autumn's operational readiness stands at 8.7'''%. *The word Hunters has seven letters. Though you may think this does not count, as it is a plural - Hunters always hunt in pairs. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx *Ghosts starts with a G which is the seventh letter in the alphabet. Halo 2 *Nickname for Rtas 'Vadumee is Half Jaw. Half Jaw is a 7 letter phrase. - The name "Half Jaw" is not Halo cannon, but is in fact a fan name for this character. (7 letters is purely coincidence) *"Heretic" is a seven-letter word. *Orbital From Orbital Drop Shock Trooper is a seven letter word. *Trooper From Orbital Drop Shock Trooper has seven letters. Halo 3 *To participate on the Halo 3 Beta, using the way of the "Rule of the Three", only the 13,333 players to do this first can access to the beta: 3+3+3=9-3=6+1=7 *One of Halo 3`s rumored release dates is 7/7/07. I hope my work helps Halo fans everywhere. Or just couple Halopedians, anyway. -Fbimunky 21:18, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :I think I shall join you. I am taking out the 360 degrees in a cirle one and removing the "Dervish" part because bungie didn't use it. Not Now John 09:24, 8 June 2007 (UTC) More editing I have removed a few more which i judge to be total coincidences - *Halo is a four letter word. When added to the three, 4+3=7 *Shrapnel from the Type 2 reaches a temperature of approximately 270 to 315ºC and retains that heat for upwards of seven seconds. *Bungie might have gotten the word Ark from the Bible's story "Noah's Ark" which is located in chapter 7 of the bible. I'm pretty sure the story of the ark wasnt chosen because its in chapter 7... hey, the noah's ark was built to protect life from the flood (water). earth's (?) ark was built to protect the reclaimers (humans?) from the flood (mindless alien killing machines). get it? ark - flood The Ark - The Flood Fbimunky 23:36, 2 June 2007 (UTC) To paragraph above mine: Wow. You're completely right. You friggin' owned the comment starter, lol. Hall not Hikowa I am going to change the references to Lt. hikowa to Hall. Hikowa doesn't have any 7 things related to her. Not Now John 09:05, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Letters is 7 letters long... But that doesn't mean jack. most names that have 7 letters are not on purpose. I have removed all of the "blank is 7 letters long" items. they are useless. It should be noted that Master Chief's armor is not Mark VII in Halo 3. -just a guest I have heard before that there are seven Halos. - Just another guest. found a new one! this one was quite hidden.. On the oracle level, when you cut the cables, the first one takes 3 energy sword strikes, the second one 13, and the last one 9, no matter what order. When you add these together, you get 25, which is 2+5=7. Woot for me x)--Dandaman879 04:48, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Redundancy I've noticed some facts are written twice, most are even within a couple facts of each other, almost like someone didn't read the full list before adding theirs. Also, some make more sense than others, while some are more simplistic and less detailed. 72.129.50.221 06:57, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Added Crow's Nest rocket reference. Just asking Guys, is there a purpose of putting up these "7"s? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:38, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :You're talking about why we have this article, right? I think it's either part of our inclusionist policy or we have to much time on our hands. Until next time, respect them Grunts. This is Mø se, squeaking out! 12:37, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :I just think it would be some kind of joke Bungie is putting up on the Halo Series, I'm merely suggesting moving it to the Bungie wikia [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 02:15, 19 October 2007 (UTC) First Strike Reference to 7 While reading "First Strike", I found one reference I think was left out. In around the middle of the book, I found that there were ''seven Wraiths destroyed. I don't remember what page it was on, Im just a kid 16:40, 15 November 2007 (UTC) MasterPikachu Armor changes The Spartans have 7 full body changes Mark VI, Scout, Hayabusa, E.V.A, C.Q.B, and E.O.D keep in mind that Recon isn't available to everyone. Also security doesn't count because as you can tell that has no main chest plate. BR55 Battle Rifle Under the "Halo 2" heading: "The BR55 is another seven. B and R are the second and eighteenth letters, respectively. 2+18=20 20/5=4. 55/5=11. 11-4=7." What is this? Just randomly adding, subtracting, and dividing numbers until you get a 7? This is stupid and I am removing it. found one,i think i think i found a 7 refrence in the memorial cutscene in halo 3,i wanted to see how many marines where give the gun salute,and i think i counted 7 troops(a 7 gun salute) Voy101 :A 21-gun salute is a typical military ritual, though, and the battle rifle fires three-burst shots. Anyway, we've already got that down, I think. --Dragonclaws(talk) 16:50, 2 June 2008 (UTC) it's not there Voy101